Dusk
by Aleindude10
Summary: Jake Bell an original character seeks out the Cullens to ask some help of them. But is there more to this mysterious person then meets the eye? And will the Cullens grant his request? R


Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, all content is the property of its respective owners, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. I do own the original characters like Jake Bell. Don't steal them.

A/N: Jake Bell is an original character and is not Jacob Black or related to Jacob Black in any way. Thank you.

--

Jake Bell woke up to a lady gently shaking him. "Sir, are you alright? You were screaming about something…"

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," Jake replied, rubbing his eyes.

"We're going to be pulling into Bremerton in a few moments. You might want to get ready."

"Thank you." Jake went below deck of the Seattle/Bremerton ferry, and got into his car. As he waited for the ferry to dock, he got lost in thoughts. "That dream again, I can't let it happen. I have got to find this Carlisle, by whatever means. If the rumors I've heard are true, then he could be the only person that can help me." The ferry stopped and started to unload. Jake took a sip of his coffee and started up his car. He turned right onto Highway 3 North, towards Forks, WA.

--

Jake walked into the white building marked as Forks City Hall. He walked up to the desk, where a man in a police uniform was sitting. "Hello, I'm looking for Police Chief Swan. I have an appointment."

The man looked up. "You must be Jake Bell. I'm Chief Swan. What exactly do you want to talk to me about? All you said on the phone was it was about a previous resident, Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, I'm looking for Carlisle. It is very important I contact him. I figured you might know how to get in touch."

"I'm the Police Chief, not the local directory. If you're looking for someone, I'm not the one you should be talking to. If that is all-"

"That isn't all. I know I could go though the regular channels and I might get my information eventually. However, I figured going through you would be the fasted way to get my information."

"And how did you figure that one?"

"I started by checking online directories, and I couldn't find the Cullens listed. So I figured it must be just an unlisted number. I then tried to find where Carlisle worked. I found he was a doctor. I called the hospital, but they said Carlisle had quit recently, and they hadn't heard from him since. I then checked public records. The only thing I could find was a marriage certificate of one Edwards Cullen to an Isabella Swan. Isabella is your daughter, so I figured you would be the person to best know where the Cullens have gone."

"Forgive me for my hesitancy to give away their location, but I wish to protect my daughter. You seem to be a stranger who knows too much. Tell you what, I'll call the Cullens, and if they give the okay, I'll tell you them where they are."

"I would appreciate it very much. Thank you."

Carlisle picked up the phone, and dialed a number, "Hello, Alice? No, that's fine; I don't need to talk to Bella. Yes, everything is fine. There is a guy, Jake Bell, who wants to see Carlisle. It's fine? Alright, I'll tell him where you are. Thank you, Alice. Yes, I'll be sure to visit sometime soon, need to make sure you're keeping my granddaughter healthy. Good bye."

"Did he agree to meet me?"

"That was Alice, one of his kids. She said not only was it okay, but they've been expecting you. I'll write down there address for you. They're living in Hanover, New Hampshire, just off the campus of Dartmouth." Chief Swan handed Jake a yellow sticky note with an address written on it. "I believe Carlisle is working as a teacher in the medical department."

"Thank you, Chief Swan. It was good meeting you."

"It was good meeting you too. And, please, call me Charlie. Any friend of the Cullens is a friend of mine."

--

A few days later Jake entered a lecture hall at Dartmouth. The women at the front desk had said Carlisle should be done in a few minutes. Jake opened the door and sat in a seat in the back. The first thing Jake noticed was how young the doctor looked. Sure the rumors said he never aged, but Jake didn't expect them to be true! The doctor's skin was as white as marble. There was almost a ringing quality to his voice. The second thing he noticed was the amount of women in the class. "That sly dog," Jake thought.

"And with that, I conclude my lecture. Please remember to turn in your homework, and no dotting your i's with little hearts this time," Carlisle stared at one girl in particular. Her friends giggled as they exited to the hallway. Carlisle walked up to Jake. "And you must be Jake Bell. Alice told me to be expecting you. What can I do for you?"

"You can give me the power to protect the one I love. You can turn me into whatever it is you and your family are."

"Not again. It looks like we have a lot to discuss. Perhaps you should come to the house," Carlisle picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "This is Carlisle. I have an important family matter to attend to, cancel the rest of my classes." He flipped the phone closed and turned to Jake. "My son Edward should be here soon with the rest of the clan. We'll talk once we get back."


End file.
